Opening Night
by WemmaIsAwesome
Summary: What happens when Will leaves for a weekend to New York, leaving his heavily pregnant wife behind? (My take on what should have happened in Opening Night- with a slight twist!)


"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving for a few days?" Will asked, placing a hand on Emma's protruding belly.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll be fine! Plus you promised Rachel you would be there on her opening night, you can't back out now!" Emma laughed slightly and shuddered at the baby kicking.

"But, Ems, you're nearly at the due date and what if something happens when I'm away?" Will started panicking about all of the possibilities.

"Will, I'll be fine. You're coming back in 2 days, I'm sure little Schuester can wait until then!" Emma smiled, moving in to place a kiss on his cheek. Will nodded.

"Are you definite? I'm really not looking forward to leaving you this late into the pregnancy..."

"I appreciate you caring, but I can look after myself. If I need anything, I will ring you, okay?" Emma pats Will's coat down and raises her eyebrows.

"Okay, babe. Be safe, okay? I will miss you and the little Sea Monkey so much!" He kissed Emma on the lips, then leant down and placed a kiss on the bump.

"And you, little one, don't move until your daddy gets back!" Emma giggled.

"Okay, now go, you'll miss your flight!" Emma smiled and Will kissed her on the lips once more as he picked up his suitcase and made his way to the door.

"I love you! Stay safe!" He called to her as he reached the door.

"I love you too!" She replied as he shut the door.

Of course Emma wanted Will to stay, she was even a little annoyed that he was leaving her this late into the pregnancy, but he promised Rachel that he would go and see her first show, and he didn't break that promise. Emma couldn't tell him this because she knew he would stay here instead of going and she didn't want to upset him nor Rachel. She sat back onto the couch and turned the television on. Inside of her, baby Schuester was moving around and it made Emma slightly less nervous knowing she had a part of Will with her.

A few hours had passed, and Will had landed safely in New York. He got off of his flight and had met Rachel where she said they would.

"Mr Schue! Long time, no see!?" Rachel went running up to Will and enveloped him into a hug. Will smiled and hugged her back.

"I know, how have you been?" Rachel took Will's suitcase and wheeled it to the private car.

"I've been amazing, just worried about tonight... What about you? How is Mrs Schuester?" Rachel smiled.

"I'm sure you will be fine. And I've been good, just painting the nursery and just doing pre-dad things. Emma is doing good, I was contemplating whether to leave her or not, seeing as she is a week or so away from the due date..." They sat in the car and Rachel gave the driver directions.

"You should have stayed, Mr Schue. I could have got you tickets to a different show?" She smiled at him, worrying about Emma.

"I promised you I would be here at your first show, so here I am!" Will chuckled lightly.

Shortly, the car pulled up to the hotel Will was staying at and they got out. They made their way up to the room and Rachel left Will to unpack.

Meanwhile in Lima, Emma had gone to bed feeling slightly nauseous, but awoke not long after to find her guts spilling out into the toilet. She wanted Will to be there, rubbing her back, assuring her that she can clean herself up afterwards and that her OCD could wait, but she knew that if she rang him, Will would get the first flight back and miss the show altogether. That's what she loved about Will. He always put others before himself. He will make a great father. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain surge through her body and she placed a hand onto her bump.

"No... Oh no... This can't be happening now... You need to wait until your daddy gets back!" Emma started panicking as she noticed the first few stages of labour arise. She went to lay back in bed to see if it would help, but it just made everything 10 times worse. She started crying, realising that the baby was coming now and she didn't have her husband beside her to help or tell her everything will be okay. Who was she kidding? She wasn't ready for childbirth? She has OCD? The thought of getting all sweaty and bloody automatically sends her into a panick attack and now wasn't the time to do so. She decided to ring Will because she knew he would hate her if he didnt see the birth and she wanted him beside her so much. She fumbled on the bedside counter until she reached her phone and shakily dialed Will's number.

"Ems? Have you buttdialed me? I thought you were getting early nights? The show is in 10 minutes! I don't have time to talk long!"

"Will, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to be at Rachel's first show but I need you! I need you here with me now!" She cried into the phone and she heard Rachel in the background asking what was happening.

"Is everything okay? Have you fallen?" Will's voice filled with worry and he started getting his coat on. He knew this was serious.

"No, Will. It's time! It's happening now!" Emma pulled the ready hospital bag out of under the bed and put it on top of the bed.

"Will, I'm so sorry! I know you promised and I didn't want to bring you home, but I need you!"

"Wait, Em, what's happening now!?"

"The baby is coming, Will! I need you, I can't do this!" She sobbed as she walked down the stairs slowly.

"Babe, you can do this, okay! And don't worry, I will get the first flight to Lima and I will meet you at the hospital, okay? Hang on as long as you can! I will be there ASAP!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Emma leant against the sofa as another sharp pain shot through her body, she moaned into the phone.

"Oh my God, babe, I am leaving now! I love you! You can do this!"

"I love you too, hurry!" She put the phone down and dialed the taxi company. Another reason why she hated that Will wasn't here. Using public services wasn't exactly her favourite thing...

Will turned around to Rachel.

"Rach, I need you to do a MASSIVE favour for me!"

"What's that? What's happened?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"Emma has gone into labour and I need to get back to Lima now. I'm so sorry I have to miss the show, but she needs me there! Please can you go into my room at the hotel and get my bags to send back to me tomorrow?" Will placed his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and Will placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you! I love you! Break a leg!"

"Oh, and congratulations! Ring me when the baby has arrived?" Will nodded as he ran out of the room and into a taxi to the airport. He found the first flight which, in his luck, was due to be boarding in 10 minutes. He bought a ticket and was waiting impatiently until boarding started.

An hour later, Will's plane had landed in Lima and he was already in a taxi on the way to the hospital.

Emma was going into the last stages of labour and the midwives kept telling her to push, but she was adamant that she was going to wait for Will. She wasn't doing this without him, and she didn't want their baby to be born without him there to hear it's first cry. She was praying that Will would arrive soon because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold for much longer. Just as she was thinking this, Will burst through the hospital doors and ran to Emma's bed side.

"You-you made it? You're actually here!" Emma sobbed as she gripped Will's hand as another contraction rippled through her body. She screamed into the room full of midwives.

"Oh, Em, of course I did! I wouldn't miss this for the world. I had to get here. I'm sorry for putting you in so much pain!" He stroked her ginger hair from her sweaty face.

"Yes! You better be sorry! My body is RUINED!" She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"I have stretch marks." The midwives chuckled lightly as Will's colour drained from his face.

"Uhm, babe, your body is perfect! You're a little sweaty right now, but you're doing fine!" Will grinned awkwardly. Emma's eyes widened at the word 'sweaty'.

"Oh, God. Will! The germs! Think of all of the germs on me right now! Do you think I can get showered quickly? I'm so dirty! I need to clean up!"

"You're giving birth, sweetie. It's a bit too late to get showered! Your OCD can wait until our little Sea Monkey is here!" She nodded slightly and gripped his hand even tighter.

"I hate you for doing this to me!"

"I thought you liked being pregnant?"

"Yes, being pregnant. Not giving birth!" She screamed again. Will stroked her hair.

"You knew you had to give birth eventually, sweetheart!"

"I know, but I didn't realise it would be this painful! It is so painful!" Will chuckled lightly.

"Okay, Emma, you have waited too long now. You really need to start pushing!" Emma's eyes widened at the midwives signals.

"I'm not ready for this, Will, I'm not ready!" Emma's bottom lip trembled.

"Babe, you are. You can do this, okay? I'm with you every step of the way!" Will gripped her hand this time to let her now that he was still there and not leaving her. She nodded.

"Okay, Emma. When you feel the next contraction, we want you to push." Emma nodded. It didn't take long for another contraction to hit and Emma pushed with all of her might. She screamed so loud that Will thought his eardrums had burst. Her fingernails were digging into his hands so hard that there was sure to be a few red marks.

"We see the head! Would you like to feel it?" Emma felt repulsed by the idea of touching something so dirty, even if it was her own child. She shook her head and Will peered round the corner of her legs to just stare in utter shock. The colour slowly drained from his face as he returned his gaze to Emma.

The next contraction came shortly and once again, she pushed as hard as she could.

"Now, Emma. This should be the last push. Put every last bit of energy you have into this and your little baby girl or boy will be here in no time!" Emma repositioned herself carefully and nodded. The last contraction arrived and she done as the midwives told her.

Within a few seconds, she felt a sense of relief wash over her as she heard her baby cry for the first time. Will turned to Emma to see her crying and smiling. She looked at him and he grinned, several tears rolling down his face. He kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could. Then they heard those 3 words which changed everything.

"It's a boy." Will squeezed Emma's hand and she gasped.

"Just like you said..." Will had previously told Emma that he knew it would be a boy, although she never believed him. Will laughed as the midwife walked to Emma's side of the bed.

"Would you like to hold him?" Emma nodded furiously and dropped Will's hand. The midwife slowly place their little bundle of joy into Emma's arms and she started crying.

"He's so perfect... He looks just like you..." She whispered staring into her little boy's eyes. She put her finger in his hand and he closed his hand into a fist. Emma laughed slightly. Will smiled, looking at the loves of his life together.

"Okay, he has my hair and my butt chin, but he has your Bambi eyes and nose..." Will leant over and placed his finger on his chin.

"Hello, little one... Welcome to the world! I'm your mummy! And this is your daddy!" Emma wiggled her finger around and the baby gurgled in her arms. Emma looked at Will and smiles.

"Do you want to hold him?" Will's eyes lit up.

"Yes, please!" He held his arms out for Emma to pass their newly born into. She delicately placed him in his muscular arms and turned to face him.

"Hello... Uhm, we've been waiting for you for 9 months and now that you're here, I don't know what to say because I'm too speechless..." Emma giggled.

"What are we going to call him?"

"Like we discussed?" Will looked into Emma's eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Well, welcome to the world, Daniel Finn Schuester." Emma reached out to put her finger in Daniel's.

"Do you think the kids will like the name?"

"What, the Glee club?" Emma asked and Will nodded, not taking his gaze off Daniel.

"I think they will be happy that Finn is now living on, not just as a memory..." Will started crying.

"I miss him, Em..." Emma reached over and stroked Will's head.

"We all do, honey..."

"I'm going to go ring Rachel, if that is okay? Tell her the good news." Emma nodded and Will placed Daniel back in his mother's arms. Will walked out of the room and dialed Rachel's number. She finally answered after several attempts.

"Hello?" Her voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Rach, it's Will." He started pacing back and forth.

"Oh, hey! I've just got off stage!" Her voice was excited. Will smiled.

"Really? How was it? I'm so sorry I couldn't watch! You'll have to send tickets down with my stuff."

"It was amazing! I got a standing ovation! And it's okay, Mr Schue, honestly! I will be sure to send a ticket! How is Emma?" Will smiled.

"Emma is doing fine and so is our little baby boy." Rachel squealed.

"Ooh, wait two seconds! I'm putting you on loud speaker! The rest of the New Directions are here! Okay... Go!" Will laughed.

"Er, so, yeah. Emma had a baby boy and he is healthy and doing fine." The old New Directions cooed and sent congratulations to them.

"Aw, wow. That's amazing! That's so good! What did you call him?"

"We named him Daniel. Daniel Finn Schuester." Rachel smiled.

"That's very sweet. We're happy for you both. We need to see you all soon! We'll come down to Lima or something!"

"Yes, you should. And thank you all. I guess I need to go now! Emma is extremely tired and I'm missing out on being a daddy!" Will chuckled lightly.

"Most welcome, Mr Schue! Congratulations again! Enjoy it! We love you!" They put the phone down and Will walked back into the room to find Emma singing to Daniel and rocking him back and forth.

"How are you doing?" Will asked Emma as she looked at him lovingly.

"Overwhelmed... Tired... But excited... And a little sore..." She blushed and Will smiled.

"Do you want me to take him back so you can get some rest?"

"Don't drop him while I'm asleep, okay?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I won't! I promise I'll be extra careful!" She nodded and not long after, fell swiftly asleep.

A few hours later, she awoke to find Will fast asleep in his chair, but no baby.

"Will? Will!" She shouted to him, waking him up as she did so.

"Wait, what have I missed?" He sat up suddenly and looked around.

"Where's Daniel?" Her eyes widened in panic.

"He's just at the end of the bed in the cot. I put him to sleep not long after you went." He smiles as Emma's body relaxed.

"Okay, that's good." Will smiled and Emma buried herself under the thin duvet the hospital acquired her with. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Will told them to come in and in walked a medium height, blonde woman carrying some sheets. Will stood up automatically. Emma didn't see this, as she had shut her eyes again to go back to sleep.

"Hi, I'm here to change your she-" The woman stopped mid-sentence as she saw the familiar man standing opposite her.

"Will?" He cleared his throat.

"Terri..."

"What are you doing here?" She looked at the bed, then to the cot and saw the sleeping baby.

"Oh, wow... Uhm, congratulations... Who is it?" She whispered pointing to Emma who had her back facing her and had just drifted back off to sleep. Will shook Emma gently.

"Uhm, sorry, babe, I know you need sleep, but someone's here..." He nodded in Terri's direction and she turned around ever so slowly. Both of their faces dropped as they realised who it was. Emma sat up slowly.

"Hello...?" Emma said warily.

"Oh, hi... Are you two...?" Will scowled.

"We're married, and yes, that is our child." He rolled his eyes. Terri nodded, a slight look of guilt on her face.

"I'm happy for you, honestly... All I came here to do was to change your sheets, but I'm not going to hassle you seeing as you've only just given birth..." Terri blushed as she turned away.

"Thank you, Terri. I hope you are able to find your happiness too." Will called after her. She nodded as she shut the door behind her.

"Well... Today has been an eventful day... Quite literally!" Emma said, blushing. Will laughed and sat back down next to Emma. He grabbed her hand.

"Forget about her. All we need is each other. Just you, me and Daniel."


End file.
